


crush

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, saeran choi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: Saeran has a crush. He deals with it in his own way. Saeyoung… helps.





	crush

The relentless tapping of fingers flying over a keyboard fills the air as Saeran hunches at his desk, eyes locked on the screen of his laptop. It’s taken sixteen tries, but he is certain that this will be the one that does it, that uncovers the password and lays bare the secrets on the stolen USB drive. Determination glints in his eyes, seconds away from the victory he so rightly deserves, and-- 

“You know, you  _ could  _ just talk to her.”

From the way Saeran recoils, you’d think his brother was suggesting he strip naked and cartwheel down the street. 

Saeyoung, however, is undeterred. “What's the worst that could happen?” he presses. 

Saeran aims a baleful look at his brother before muttering, “She doesn't want to talk to me and she tells me to go die in a ditch.”

Saeyoung blinks. “You think she'd say that? 

“You asked for the worst,” Saeran says. 

“We-e-ell,” Saeyoung says, “I don't think should be that harsh but… if she doesn't want to talk to you now what makes you think that will be any better when she  _ has _ to talk to you?”

Saeran’s fingers slow on his keyboard. “... what do you mean.”

“Long hours spent close together, working on a high stakes project… doesn't always bring people closer together, does it?”

This gives Saeran pause, but only momentarily, and then he returns to squinting at his monitor. He is noticeably more sullen, however, and as more time passes with the thought hanging over him, he turns away from the computer and asks, “why would you distract Mr. Kim if you thought she wouldn't want to be in a group with me?”

And Saeyoung gives him the most shit-eating grin. 

Saeran scowls and his hunch worsens. He turns back to the screen. “Nevermind, I don't want to know.”

But no sooner have the words left his mouth than Seven is splaying a hand over his chest, gearing up for a dramatic speech. 

“How could I possibly say no to my  _ sweet baby brother? _ ” he cries. “Who has come to me in his hour of need, heartsick and practically beside himself, pining over his one true love--”

“ _ Stooooop,”  _ Saeran groans. 

“--kept away only by the class project, which so cruelly tears them apart!” Saeyoung drops the theatrical tone and grins. “Helping you  _ borrow  _ that USB drive is the least I could do. And besides, I’m sure she’ll be over the moon to be partnered up with you.”

Saeran slowly turns back to him and narrows his eyes. “So you…  _ don’t  _ think she'll hate talking to me…?”

“Who could ever hate you?” At Saeran’s glare, Saeyoung shrugs. “I didn’t  _ really _ think she’d hate it, I just wanted to know if you were going to try anyway. Had to be sure you were willing to fight for your love~”

Saeran shoves him. Saeyoung just laughs and resettles behind him. 

“Anyway, you're nearly done, right?”

Saeran nods, though his expression is still baleful. It’s a simple task, once he got past the password on the folder -- put his name next to hers, and put her old partner’s name where his used to be. 

“Hey, maybe you can partner me up with Yoosung?” Saeyoung suggests. “You know, as thanks for helping make this possible?”

“No way,” Saeran says. “Mr. Kim would never put you together. I make that change and he'd know something was up.”

Saeyoung pouts, but as Saeran closes the folders and pulls out the USB drive, he says, “Ah, speaking of, I think you should be the one to tell Mr. Kim you found his USB drive tomorrow,” Saeyoung says. “He’ll think I did something to it if I give it to him, but he still thinks you're sweet and innocent~” 

He reaches to pinch Saeran’s cheek, and Saeran bats his hand away with a scowl. 

As he looks down at the USB drive, though, his expression softens, turning wistful. Saeran turns it over in his hands a few times before he asks, softly, “...you really think she’ll like me?”

“Of course!” Saeyoung slings an arm around his brother’s back and smiles comfortingly at him. Hesitantly, Saeran returns the smile, his heart fluttering in his chest at this thought.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Saeyoung continues. His smile turns devious. “After all, she seemed to like all those anonymous poems you slipped in her locker, didn't she?”

Saeran’s face turns as red as his hair. “Sae _ young!” _

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of saeran choi week, for both prompts this time; ‘hackers’ and ‘school life.’


End file.
